Distance
|Typ=Opening |Nazwa=Distance |Zdjęcie=Op02.jpg |Zespół=LONG SHOT PARTY |Numer piosenki=2 |Shippūden=Tak |Od odcinka=31 |Do odcinka=53 }} Distance to utwór wykonany przez LONG SHOT PARTY do drugiego openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 18 października 2007 roku. Obejmuje odcinki od 31 do 53. Opis Czeka na opis. Opening jest jakby celebracja więzi która łączy Naruto i Sasuke. Pojawiają się też nowe postacie takie jak Yamato i Sai. Tekst piosenki Romaji= You're my friend aa~ ano hi no yume Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho You are my dream aa~ hajimatta bakka kimi no one longest way oh~ ima tabidatsu yo Everyday kono saki mo shining day Kawarazu singin hikaru asa no smile Kore de miosame no funny days Tobidatsu future mezashita go far kokoro no dream of I'll go the distance mihatenu sora ha blue Norikonda star ship kore ga saikou no forever trip You are my friend aa~ ano hi no yume Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho You are my dream aa~ hajimatta bakka kimi no one longest way Oh~ ima tabitasu yo Thank you my friend aa~ ano hi no koto Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara You're my dream aa~ mou nidoto sou modora nai days oh~ I'll go the distance |-| Japoński= You're my friend　ああ　あの日の夢今でもまだ忘れてないんでしょ You're my dream　ああ　始まったばっか君のone longest way Oh　今旅立つよ Everyday　この先もshining day 変わらずsingin' 光る朝のsmile これで見納めのfunny days 飛び立つfuture　目指したgo far　心のdream of I'll go the distance　見果てぬ空はblue 乗り込んだstar ship　これが最高のforever trip You're my friend　ああ　あの日の夢今でもまだ忘れてないんでしょ You're my dream　ああ　始まったばっか君のone longest way Oh　今旅立つよ Thank you my friend　ああ　あの日の事今でもまだ覚えてるから You're my dream　ああ　もう二度とそう戻らないdays Oh I'll go the distance |-| Polski= Jesteś moim przyjacielem aa, nadal pamiętasz to marzenie, które dzieliliśmy tamtego dnia? Jesteś moim marzeniem, aa, dopiero co zaczęliśmy, jesteś moim zagubionym przyjacielem, WHOA, Czas zabrać się do roboty! Każdego dnia, patrzę na rozświetlony dzień. Chcę Cię zobaczyć, rozświetlasz mą duszę Ale teraz pożegnaliśmy tamte zabawne dni Aby zacząć skok w przyszłość, postaram się zdobyć więcej, dlatego marzę dalej! Pokonam dystans! Patrząc na niebieskie niebo, Będąc na gwiezdnym statku. To moja ostateczna, wieczna pułapka! Jesteś moim przyjacielem aa, nadal pamiętasz to marzenie, które dzieliliśmy tamtego dnia? Jesteś moim marzeniem, aa, dopiero zacząłeś swoją pierwszą, najdłuższą drogę, WHOA, czas się ruszyć! Dziękuję ci, przyjacielu. aaa, ja nie zapomniałem tego, co stało się tamtego dnia. Jesteś moim marzeniem, aaa, Następnym razem ochronię Cie na swój własny sposób! WHOA, dystans! |-| Angielski= You are my friend Aah, you haven't forgotten the dream we had that day, right? You are my dream Aah, your one longest way was just starting; Oh, it's time to get moving! Everyday ahead of us is a shining day Singin' the shining, never changing morning's smile This is goodbye to those funny days Flying out to the future, aiming to go far, the dream of my spirit! I'll go the distance! That sky you can't see the end of is blue Embarking on a star ship This is the best forever trip You are my friend Aah, you haven't forgotten the dream we had that day, right? You are my dream Aah, your one longest way was just starting; Oh, it's time to get moving! Thank you my friend Aah, even now, you haven't forgotten what happened that day, right? You are my dream Aah, right, those days won't come back again Aah, and next time I promise to protect you my own way! oh~ I'll go the distance Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy opening w którym pojawiają się Sai i Yamato. *Opening nawiązuje do więzi pomiędzy Naruto i Sasuke. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Sasuke Uchiha *Yamato *Kakashi *Tsunade *Orochimaru *Kabuto *Itachi Uchiha *Danzó Shimura *Kisame Hoshigaki Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Opening Naruto: Shippūden